


Love, First and Foremost

by The_Celestial_Toymaker



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Celestial_Toymaker/pseuds/The_Celestial_Toymaker
Summary: I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm not a great writer and I'm terrible at keeping characters in character, but I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it.It goes without saying that none of the characters or general Broadchurch-y stuff belong to me.
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Love, First and Foremost

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm not a great writer and I'm terrible at keeping characters in character, but I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> It goes without saying that none of the characters or general Broadchurch-y stuff belong to me.

She's in London for a big trial, won't be home for a while. She almost misses Maggie bending her ear every time she comes home from a long day at her beloved paper, certainly misses her voice (they talk on the phone, of course, but it's not the same). What she misses most, though, is Maggie's warm presence, her smile, her utterly infuriating habit of never giving up when she sets her mind to something, which becomes especially prominent when Jocelyn's telling her to go away. She's always glad that she doesn't in the end though, glad that she has the resilience and determination to help her through her (now significantly less frequent) black moods.

When she got here, she considered taking her wedding ring off. She told herself that it's inappropriate in this world to have anything that can be used against her, especially with sexism still so rife and compartmentalising and total detachment the only ways to prove your worth. But then she told herself that she isn't going to be scared anymore, isn't going to let her love _be_ a weakness. Maggie makes her stronger, not weak or flawed. She has a wife, _Maggie_ is her wife, and she isn't ashamed of that.

If people tease or ask questions, she looks them in the eyes and tells them she has a beautiful, strong, courageous wife whom she loves very much, and then gives them a hard stare, daring them to ask more questions, knowing full well they won't. Because she's Jocelyn Knight Q.C, formidable barrister. But first and foremost, she's the wife of Maggie Radcliffe, and she's all the better for it, in every respect.


End file.
